A Maislinn Tale
by SunlightscreamsforMe
Summary: With new member joining the Degrassi cast, things get hectic. Aislinn and Jordan instantly click. Munro and Aislinn have feelings for each other, but are scared to admit. With a klutzy yet seductive Aislinn, and a crack up jokster Munro, fun takes a toll.
1. We Meet Again

**Okay so for my 2nd Fanfiction, Maislinn will be the topic. The maximum amounts of chapters are going to be 13. Anyways. In the first story I wrote people accused me of copying. I didn't "Porn Star Dancing is a classic favorite song of mine and Raspberry Vodka is something my 23 year old sister Melony drinks. Anyways. I love Maislinn, and in this Munro is still 6 feet and 9 inches. Aislinn is still 5 feet and 3 inchs. I just think it's cute how much taller and bigger he is than her. Aislinn is really skinny with a figure here though. **

Summary: With new members joining the Degrassi set, things get hectic. Aislinn and Jordan instantly click. Munro and Aislinn have feelings for each other, but are scared to admit. With a klutzy yet seductive Aislinn, and a crack up joker Munro...fun takes a toll:

Degrassi Family.

Aislinn's POV

This morning I woke up and groaned to see that is was already 4:00 in the morning. Yeah, I know, why in the world would you be upset it's 4 in the morning? Well because today was the day the Degrassi members had to go to set at six in the morning to meet the new cast members. I was happy that December was coming to a slow stop. I loved summer so much. I slipped out of bed and remembered that my character Clare had a huge story line with a new cast member. Munro Chambers. This name sure did ring a bell in my head; I just couldn't quite put my finger on where I'd heard it from. I looked in the mirror and shrugged. I pulled out a white lacy bra set. I entered my shower soon after peeling off my clothes. Once out and dressed in my bra set, I walked on over to my dresser to receive some December attire. I was upset when I saw the only pair of jeans I had left were the ones I couldn't exactly breathe in. Oh well, Melissa always said, "Aislinn, I don't know why your mad. You're ass looks sexy in them" I mentally laughed and then frowned. I knew that it was true; I knew a lot of things Melissa said were true. It's just I couldn't believe that Jessica and Melissa were best friends on the show and off. Don't get me wrong, I love that we all get along on set, but if Jessica's character Jenna isn't stealing boyfriends on Degrassi, Jessica is stealing friends on set. It just gets to me how she is so much like her character.

I quickly forgot about it and practically rolled on the ground buttoning them up. I got to my feet and looked in the mirror. I was thankful to Melissa that on our first year in Degrassi, we helped each other stay fit. I was 120 pounds and she was 170. Yeah, she sorta let herself go when she met Jenna. The thing I thanked the heavens for, was that I could eat Mount Everest and gain 1 pound. I pulled on a white tank top and over it an indigo sweater with a simple button. I pulled on my fuzzy white house boots. Degrassi was like my second home. I loved slumping around in those things.

I walked over to my mirror doing a smoky brown eye look and curling my new short auburn hair into sexy loose curls, I topped it off with Big Sexy Hair Spray loaded with the scent on strawberries and vanilla, I placed in a thin indigo blue head band. I pulled on my grayish brown leather jacket and an over sized bag. I put in my school binder and my folder with lines from the next episode. I walked over the mirror and looked in. "Almost forgot the lip-gloss" I sang to my self, and on I swiped my bubblegum lip-gloss. I headed down stairs and filled my "I Heart Dancing" mug with my favorite French Vanilla coffee. I grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and my I touch off the touch of my old fashion fridge and headed out of my big Canadian apartment out onto the streets of Toronto. I loved my huge apartment but it was really lonely sometimes. It had two bedrooms, two full baths one large kitchen, a huge family room/ living room including a fire place and plasma flat screen T.V. It was nice. I always wanted three kitties though. I slid into the driver's seat in my new dodge ram 500 silver truck. I loved this car. Great for summer to ride to the beach, and Awesome for winter for the seat warmers! I pushed in the yellow seat warmer button thing and turned on the radio to the songs I had to learn for my upcoming dance concert at my school. I was on my way to the Degrassi studio and I got a text from Sam saying "Morning Ais, the rest of us are already here, just wanted to see if you were on your way." I shrieked and the woman and her child in the car next to me looked at me and her daughters eyes lit up. "Look mommy it's Aislinn Paul!" I smiled; it made me feel all warm inside that someone knew me like that. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:15. "Oh Damn."

I pulled into the Degrassi set and jumped out of my car. I grabbed my coffee cup and purse. I pulled a scarf out of the back seats. I walked through the back door and started putting my jacket on and slinging my purse over my shoulder. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and entered the door into the sitting room. (The room Jordan films her videos in.) I walked in to see the room empty, I stumbled into the board room where we rehearse our lines and that's when I see every one. Yeah, I was a klutz. I smiled and waved. There were really some cute cast members. "Morning Aislinn, thank you for joining us." Stephan said. "You can sit right next to Munro and Jordan." He smiled. He was nice, but it was funny when he was mad. "Okay." As I was walking over to the seat, I met a familiar pair of...green eyes!

Munro's POV

We were going over what time we should usually get here in the morning when someone stumbled in the room. As I starred at her a moment, it hit me who she was, AISLINN PAUL. The same Aislinn Paul that had starred in the movie murder in the Hamptons with me when we were kids. We had hit it off ever since. Aislinn used to have a weird shape as a child. But now, she really had the body. I wasn't a weird pervert but, I honestly couldn't keep my eyes off her. I had developed a huge crush on her. After me and Vanessa had a huge fight, I told her I had feelings for someone else, who she didn't know I hadn't seen since I was eight. I looked Aislinn from her Auburn locks to furry socks. Or what I thought were socks, they had too much fuzz on them. I watched how she looked over at me as she walked closer. She still had those mesmerizing blue eyes. I remember a fight we got into when we were kids about this toy some adult had brought to set. She wanted it and I wanted it. She gave me a cold long stare that was chilling. She sat down between me and Jordan.

Aislinn's POV

I sat in between a really tall skinny girl wearing a pink tank top ripped jeans and a black bag and a really tall muscular guy with wavy dark hair, he was wearing a purple v-neck and black skinny jeans. I smiled feeling so small between the both of them. I heard Stephan say "I will be back in ten minutes. Socialize!" He yelled as he skidded out the board room door. So I decided to do so. I turned side ways as my fuzzy boots slid on the gray carpet; toward the tall girl with straight blonde hair and purple in the front. "Hi, I'm Aislinn, it's nice to meet you, and you're name is…" I leaned forward and read her name tag. "Jordan, that's pretty." I finished. She looked really shocked. So I smiled trying to assure her to answer me back. "H-hi, I'm Jo- oh ha-ha, you already read that." She said smiling and rubbing her hands together in her lap. I furrowed my eyebrows and smiled. "Its fine you really don't have to be nervous, I'm just like everybody else. I really want you to feel comfortable around me, around everyone." I said, hearing the muffled voices of Sam and Munro.

"Okay, then you can call me Jordy. Everyone does. I have brown hair naturally and I play an FTM on you're show." I smiled when she said my show. I leaned forward and giggled. "Our show, Jordy." She smiled and her eyes brightened. "I'm so nervous about making a good impression on Stephan." She said. I smiled and said "Don't worry; he is really nice and super easy to like and get along with." She relaxed her shoulder from the hunched position she was in when I heard turning in the seat beside me. "Oooh! Aislinn! I want you to meet Munro!" She burst out while spinning me in my chair. I giggled and held out my hand.

Eli's POV

The moment she flew her hand I grabbed it I loosened my grip not wanting to bruise her soft skin. She giggled and said "Hi, im Aislinn." I smirked and she smiled. "I know, and you probably know I'm Munro. I believe I've worked on a movie with you before, started with and M and ended with an S. Her crystal eyes got huge and she said "Murder in the Hamptons! I remember. Oh my gosh, Munro?" She smiled and I smirked, huh, were making a pattern. "Yeah, it's great to see you. Again. Stephan told me, we would be working together." Jordan butted in, almost forgetting she was here. "Yeah, he told me we would all be working together." I smiled and then Aislinn said, so has Stephan given you a tour yet?" We both shrugged and then Aislinn's eyes lit up. "Oooh, can I do it?" I smiled and gave Jordy a look. "Actually I have to go talk to Alisha. You two have fun." Aislinn looked back at her and then turned to me and said "Well let's go!" I caught up to reality. "Won't Stephan realize were gone?" She just got up and laughed. Wow, Aislinn really had grown into a new body, flat stomach, I could tell, even though she had way to many layers on, thin perfect legs and perfect girly features. "Please, when Stephan say ten minutes, he really means thirty. We'll be fine." She grabbed my hand and we left. We walked through the kitchen and then set rooms.

We finally got back to the sitting room. I saw Aislinn sit down and pat the seat next to her. "I sat. "So, what other acting have you been up to?" Aislinn finally said, her voice coming back to it's curious one, the one she used during the tour was boring and she didn't ask questions. I liked her questions. "Well I was on this show called the latest buzz for three seasons. So I made some friends there, I was in a few other movies, and then I came here. I like it here, already feels like family." "I know! I love it! I know the next red carpet event will be the…Grammys I think. I already have my outfit and I am really excited. This will be my third Grammy event. Three is my favorite number!" Aislinn piped out and I smirked. "Yeah, it sounds like fun. I'll probably wear something Luke picks out." Aislinn furrowed her eyebrows and said "Why don't you pick it out?" "Because im not good at that. I don't want to look bad so I let Luke do it." I explained. "Oh, anyways just a heads up, cast members here, like Melinda, Sam, Jessica, Spencer, Ray, Samantha, Jajube, Charlotte, Annie, Argiris, Shannon, and me will help you with anything you need around here until you finally get used to all of it. Trust me, Degrassi members are a whole lot nicer than you think. We all get along." Aislinn smiled. "I bet you do." I think im gonna like this place: )

**Okay I know that wasn't great but it was the first chapter. You wanna hint for the next chapter? Grammys. Hint Hint. Maislinn. Well, hope you liked it:) **


	2. A Hair Cut?

**Okay so here is the second chapter of A Maislinn Tale! Im so excited! Do you like the chapters so far? I am quite proud:) **

Aislinn's POV

This morning I woke up, after a long morning at the Degrassi set, and then heading off to catch the last two periods of school. I really loved school but some times I thought I couldn't devote enough effort to make it through and graduate. My mom always wrote me letters, she lives in New York and she would say "Aislinn you are such a bright girl, with a passion for dance and theater. Why on earth would you end up at regular school with nothing to do with what you love?" My mother had left me a year ago with those exact words. She left when I started Degrassi. So, I decided that she was right it was then that I entered the school "Etobicoke the school of Arts" I loved it there and had so many friends. I was so tired from my long day but knew we had to be there at 6:30 this morning because we had to cram in lines and get scenes done. We had to do wardrobe and photo shoots too. Today was going to be one big bucket of craziness. I got up and pulled on some white shorts. I checked and it was supposed to be 80 degrees today. You never know in Canada. I put on a fray tank with a pocket and black heart. With a bulky cardigan. I did lighter makeup knowing that we would be shooting today. I slipped on a scarf and some Australian uggs, I wrapped some brown tie bracelets around my bony wrist and picked up my tan Moroccan leather duffle bag and slipped in my plain black ray bans along with my Tom Ford Nude Vanilla lipstick. I slumped down to the kitchen after sprit zing myself with Victoria Secret Vixen perfume when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and saw a tan Jordy attired in cut off shorts and a ruffle tank with a single zipper running down it. "Hey!" she yelled. "Hey! What are you- how did you know where I lived?" I asked completely confused. "Oh, well I asked Melinda. Munro is in the car, we thought we would pick you up and drive over the set. I told him we might be a little while considering were girls." She smiled and rocked back and forth. I felt the warm 6:00 air wash on to my face spinning through out my big apartment. "Okay well come on in. I live here. All alone. I wish Melinda still lived here, she moved in with Jessica." I frowned. Jordan must have noticed because without a breath she heaved out the words "Well my parents are moving to Raleigh and they want me to find a new apartment. I mean if you don't mind-" I cut her off with utter happiness. "YES! Jordan you could totally live with me! I love living with friends. Right now, you're my closest." Jordan smiled and said this. "Thank you so much Aislinn, you don't even have to help me move in here, I can do it all. I will help with rent and groceries and-"She was a fast talker. "Jordan. Half the fun of living with your best friend is the move in. I would love to help you. I've always wanted to paint. Just never really got around to it. Maybe you could help me." I suggested. "Yeah! I…always wanted three kittens." I stopped. I almost dropped and rolled. "Three kittens? I always wanted three kittens too!" Jordan's eye brightened and she said "Really? Everyone thinks I'll go cat crazy." I laughed. "Nah, we can be cat crazy together. So wanna spend the night tonight and since Wednesday is day off; we can pick out the paint colors and paint, before moving your things in?" I asked. "Sure, sounds great but, don't you think that I need a room?" She said. "Yeah, I have a guest room. It's pretty big and I have washer and dryer, but sometimes they don't work so I go to the laundry mat down the street, it's called "Sips and Suds" It's also a café, so I grab coffee in the morning. I have a fridge; it's an old fashion SMEG fridge and saves money. I have two bathrooms so we don't need to worry about sharing." I explained as I walked her around. "Wow, Aislinn, this all sounds great. Thank you so much. I was running out of time for apartment hunting, my parents leave Saturday. Well, what do you say we head over to the set?" she said. I smiled. "Sounds great. Let's go." I grabbed my usual things and we left. When we got to the car I sat down and set my purple folder with lines it and "I heart dance" mug, with my LG pink cookie phone and my orbit gum down.

Munro's POV

When they got into the car, Jordan said "Guess what Munro, Aislinn and I are gonna live together." She blurted while buckling her seatbelt and smiling at me, my jaw dropped. "Wow, just like that huh?" I asked. All I had thought about the night before was Aislinn when I got home to Tom and Luke. I couldn't believe that I still liked her, I mean what's not to like but, it's been 4 years! Anyways, I couldn't get Aislinn of my mind, and with her signature scent drifting my way, it was getting hard not to. I know this smell, her mom used to give her a some before we shot scenes. I could never stop smelling her, that's why out hug lasted a little longer than supposed to. I pulled into the parking lot and Aislinn jumped out, my eyes shot to what she was wearing. So cute, once we all arrived inside, Sam was handing cards out. He finally handed me one after handing one to Aislinn and kissing her hand. I got really jealous and my fist about came in contact with his face, but I maintained my anger, not wanting everyone to think I was a crazy physo path. I just closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I opened my eyes, and the card and read, "BBQ at Sam's Place see you there!" It had the date and time and where it was. I shrugged, so far, I hated Sam, but I figured why not it's a good way to make friends here. It's also a good way to be with Aislinn that is if Sam doesn't steal her and suck her face off. I saw Annie walk into the kitchen and decided to ask her what was up between the two. "Hey Annie!" I said in a harsh whisper. She spun around her dark greasy hair clinging to her face. "Oh hey Munro, what's up?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. Hey I have a question, for just the two of us." I said trying not to sound creepy. "Sureee, what is it Munro." She said looking side to side. "Well, I kind of have a thing for Aislinn, but the thing is, you can't tell her." I said. Annie….laughed? "Munro," she said resting her hand on my shoulder. "You are not the first to have feelings for her. She is gorgeous, trust me, if I was lesbian, I would date her, but I still don't hear the question." She said removing her hand. "I just want to know if her and Sam have something." Annie laughed again. "No way, Sam always tries things with Aislinn, but she will have nothing to do with it, she says he's to much like a big brother for her. She just wants some one like…." Annie trails off, and begins to circle me, looking up at me, wow, this degrassi cast sure was odd. I felt so big, Like a giant. "You. Someone a lot like you." Annie said coming to a stop hearing her white snake boots click in front of me. I scoffed. "Come on, are you for real, or are you just saying that because she's your friend and you think she needs a guy?" "No, no, no. I remember that last week Jessica, Melinda Aislinn and I were shopping for the upcoming Grammy Awards and like girls we were talking about boys, on in particular passed by and Aislinn said "I wish I had a boyfriend like him, tall strong, dark hair, green eyes." She said it reminded her of a guy she once knew, little did we know, she was talking about you." Annie replied quickly. My eyes about bulged out of their sockets. "So, you think Aislinn likes me?" I asked eyes full of hope. "I don't know me and her go to the same school. We have dances at this place and we set them up. There down at this big piece of abandoned land that knows one owns. We don't even think people know it's there. We've been having them since ninth grade. You should come to the next one. It's on Friday and they start at 7 at night, you know, when it gets dark. We blast music and we have a blast. Our schools a dance school, and since they don't allow dances there, because it's an auditorium reserved for our concerts and shows, we have them private, in a dirt pit." She said. "Hmm, sounds fun, but I don't exactly dance." Annie smiled. "Well, if you're coming, you better learn…Aislinn; will dance your socks off." She said before grabbing water and turning a corner. Hmm, dancing. Doesn't seem too hard.

Aislinn's POV

Tonight was the night of the Grammys! I was so excited, Jordan and I were currently sitting on the brown couch talking about what we were going to wear when Stephan walked in. "Jordan I need to tell you something in the office, Aislinn you're free to join if you'd like." He said walking back down the hallway. Jordy and I exchanged glances and quickly trotted off to his office. "Yes Stephan" Jordy asked nicely. Stephan laughed. "Don't be scared, we just need to discuss you're character." We both smiled and sat in the chairs perfectly aligned in front of his desk. "What do you want to discuss, am I playing him wrong or-" Stephan cut her off "No, no hunn, you just need to cut your hair." Jordan relaxed and I got up and walked behind her, placing her straight blond hair over her shoulders. "So how short right here" I said placing my hands just above her bust. When Stephan said "Nope, all off." My hands dropped landing with a smack on Jordan's thighs and my head lightly dropped on top of hers. Stephan chuckled. "All…. Off?" Jordan and I said in union. "Yes, if you are to play a character, you must play him in personality and in looks. An FTM would be first to cut off her hair, to give the boy illusion. Am I right?" Stephan said looking up after checking boxes on a paper with a green pen. "Uhmm, yes but we can't do wigs?" I suggested. Jordan nodding furiously. "No, come on, a cute pixie, it'll suit you. You can go during you're lunch break, which is…now." Stephan said with a smile checking his watch. "That's all." Gosh, sometimes this man reminded me of Miranda, the dragon lady from "The Devil Wears Prada." Jordy and I left and once the creaky door was shut she shrieked. "Aislinn! I can't cut all of my hair off! Do you know how long it will take until it grows back, I haven't gotten a hair cut since second grade!" I wrinkled my nose, wow she had good hair for someone who hasn't gotten a hair cut since second grade. "Well, I think you'll look just fine. We can experiment on hair gel to see which one looks best to style it." I said trying to assure her it isn't really that bad. "Aislinn, come on, you've never cut your hair that short. You don't get it." She pouted. "Yes, actually Stephan will tell you when to get haircuts all the time at the end of season nine he told Melinda and me to get one, Melinda got mid back with bangs and I got a bob. My hair went all the way down my back! My hair has grown down to my shoulders but now I love my hair. It looks so much better than it used to. You might feel the same way." Jordan sighed and said "Alright but I want a couple picture before its gone forever." She was really dramatic, but we took the picture and headed off to where Melinda and I got our hair cuts before. We had to take the bus since Munro drove us this morning.

Jordan's POV 

We entered a saloon that had sparkly white marble flooring and sparkly pink walls. We walked up to the counter and the girl's eyes widened. "Aislinn! It's Aislinn Paul!" Aiss smiled and she said "Hi, I was wondering if we could get a pixie hair cut for my friend. Stephan just has to have it" The girl giggled and rolled her eyes friendly. "Ahh, another one of Stephan's surprising hair cuts? You gonna be on the show soon sweetie?" I nodded. "Sure thing girl." She spoke again. The tall Asian girl led us both to a chair in a little area with all sorts of hair styling tools. Aislinn skipped her cute skip in front of me and breathed out. "Okay so she needs a pixie hair cut, maybe make it so the points on one side." The tall raven haired girl walked next to Aislinn and squinted her eyes. "Sounds good." She turned to Aislinn and said "Hey babe don't you have the Grammys this afternoon?" Aislinn's big blue eyes got even bigger somehow. "Oh yeah! Hey do you mind if I was and curl my hair here, could you guys style Jody's too." She looked at me, "We can experiment tonight, but im sure we don't want a hair mishap on the red carpet." I chuckled and nodded. "I'll have lily fix your hair hunn, she knows just how you like it." Aislinn nodded and a even taller girl came and took Aislinn's hand to another chair. She picked up scissors and the next thing I heard was a snip and a clump of hair hitting the floor.

Aislinn's POV

After lily got done with my hair we decided to see how the hair was coming along and we went to check it out. There sat, a wet haired Jordan. Her hair was short and a darker blond because of the water. I walked over. "Hmmm, maybe we should dye it." I suggested. "Yes! That's just what it needs! Dye, light brown lily light brown!" The girl said. Lily hurried off to a table to receive light brown hair dye, thirty minutes later Jordan sat in a chair with light brown pixie styled hair. "You look great." I said to Jordan, she really did. "You know what Aislinn, you were right! I do like this better!" Jordan got up and hugged the tall girls. We payed them and left off home to get dressed.

When we got to our rooms I remember Jordan had a bag earlier. She had it now, I don't know where it came from but she loosened the strings and dumped out a dress heels makeup and jewelry. "Wow, so now, your wardrobe comes in a kit.?" I joked. She laughed and I just called to her "Im gonna go get ready. You have a bathroom in you're room. Feel free to do whatever." I ran up the stairs and put on this. A Ramona dress from Hollister, Teel suede heels, My Della orange flower ring, a smoky eye look with the Shu Uemura fake eye lashes I always use, I painted my nails with Essie nail polish in turquoise and caicos to match the heels. I applied MAC studio sculpt foundation and my favorite MAC Utterly Game blush with my Dior addict lipstick. I walked down stairs and saw Jordan standing there in an off white short ruffle dress blank ankle boots matching jewelry purple eye makeup and full lips colored with red lip gloss. Her hair actually looked really good. "Ready?" I called from the stairs. She turned to me and said "Yeah, wow you look great!" I smiled and curtseyed. "Thank you and you…look hot. You know people will talk about you're hair tonight." She smiled and said "I know, good things I hope. Soon after we apologized to the limo driver for being so long, we got in and soon, came across the song "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall as we got out of the limo.

Munro's POV

I had been hoping to go the the Grammy's with Aislinn, but she had left so it wasn't doable to ask. So I had been stuck with luke which was fine, but I had honestly been growing inpatient by waiting for Aislinn…I missed her. Then the song on the loud speakers and It was now blasting "Suddenly I See" By KT Tunstall. Then another limo emerged and out stepped…Jordan? Wow, she got a hair cut. I guess that's where they went. Then…. The world must have stopped, the war must have just been ended, pigs started to fly outside. Aislinn stepped out in the cutest dress in the land. Her and Jordan started walking towards the red carpet, when they spotted Luke and I. Jordan pointed us out and they continued walking towards us. I turned to Luke "How do I look?" Luke scrunched his eyebrows together. "Good. Why? It's not like you've got a girl-" Luke trailed off when he followed my gaze towards Aislinn walking. "Wow. Is that….Aislinn?" I was gonna answer him but they were too close. "Hey" Aislinn said. As did Jordan. "Do you guys like her new hair cut and color. Stephan said she should get it form Adam. I think it looks good." Aislinn asked. "Yeah she looks great. You look amazing though." I said. A blush crept over Aislinn's cheeks and I asked. "Would you like to take pictures?" I asked putting my elbow out. She smiled and looped her arm through. "Love too." We walked off the paparazzi, leaving Luke and Jordy standing confused.

**Did you guys like it; the next one will be about what happens at the Grammys and then the move in with Jordan and Aislinn, will a certain someone walk in on a certain something? Hmmm? Read and find outtt :) **

**Hahaaa, you wanna know what's funny. I just opened a document on my laptop and actually made a schedule for when events should go on in this story so I don't get confused: ) Anyways, hope you liked this. Love Demetria;) **


	3. The Kiss The REAL Kiss

**Okay, so here goes the crazy part…..**

Munro's POV

I was walking with Aislinn who looked amazing in her dress, which was really short, and I was having problems controlling myself. Aislinn walked in front of me and I followed. The flashing started now. As I stood next to her with my hands in my pockets, she had her hands on her hips, switching positions every ten seconds. One hand on her hips two hands on her hips and then hands down with her shoulders back and chest out. I decided that I wanted to make things interesting for the cameras. I took one hand out of my pocket and placed it just above her butt on the small of her back, a little too close to her butt, she smiled and looked up at me. I laughed mentally; damn I still towered over her. She placed the hand on the opposite side of me on her hip and smiled with her pearly white teeth showing. Then we decided out poor eye balls had had enough and wanted to go socialize and get interviewed. So we thanked them and began walking. We walked into a white tent and met up with a much music group. They asked us what our role our characters would portray in the next episodes and what we would have to do with each other. After a crazy night Luke and I had gone home soon after Aislinn and Jordan. They said they had a busy day tomorrow and would call us after they had gotten done. So I decided to get P'j's on and head to bed.

Aislinn's POV

I woke up in the morning at the usual 6:00, I knew we didn't have school or work, but getting up early would only work for me if I kept it going daily. I got out of bed and slumped down stairs into the kitchen to turn on my coffee pot with my French Vanilla. It was supposed to be extremely hot today, even though it was only December 5th. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining room table and opened my laptop to finish up and essay I had to write about the history of modern jazz. One of the many things I loved about Theatre Arts School is that you get to write about history. I loved history but I also loved dance, so it was like taking two of my favorite things, and making them one. After I got finished since I had no more than a paragraph left I heard a creaky door open and a sleepy Jordan walk into the kitchen. She yawned out a "Good Morning." As she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Whatcha up to?" She asked while sitting across from me at my half seated booth attached to the wall. I sighed "Oh nothing, just a History of Jazz report, im done anyways." I got up and clicked my laptop shut after plugging it in to the charger. "Get ready, cause we are going to go paint hunting a bargain for furniture." I headed up stairs and started to get dressed in my flowy sunshine tank with my tight ripped black shorts, I had on Michael Kors Suede boots. I painted my nails neon yellow, I looped through a braided leather belt, while smacking on my color and shine lipstick. On the way out I clasped on a charm bracelet with my usual smoky eye makeup. I grabbed a Simone leather jacket from my closet and hung it over my zig zag leatherette pumpkin bag I slipped in my 1877 Mangino vintage sunglasses.

Jordan's POV

I giggled and walked to my plain room, and noticed that it was 80 degrees outside, it said so on the computer. The one thing I had learned about Aislinn since I met her is that she is totally and completely unpredictable. She wants to paint, this morning she made me get up at three and get coffee downtown. Anyways I got dresses in a white tank top with a flower on one side with a black flower, cut off shorts, leather combat boots with a single buckle blue eye makeup sensuous nude perfume a rucksack and London sunglasses. I styled my hair with gel that lily gave me for 5 bucks and walked to my bed to slip in my iPod and favorite MAC candy lip-gloss. I walked out and started to read this book I had started called the "Hunger Games".

Aislinn's POV

I came out and called "Hey you ready?" Jordan turned to me and said "Yeah, come on." We went out side and left for the department stores. After about three hours of picking out yellow pink red and blue paint we found two new couches and a brand new bed spread for Jordan. I decided, there was one last thing I wanted to do. I pulled up in front of the pet store. "Uhhm Aiss, this isn't our apartment…" Jordan said confused. I giggled and smiled. "We want kittens." I got out and said "Then let's get kittens." I started to walk through the doors when Jordan caught up next to me. "Yep, completely unpredictable." She said glancing around. I giggled and walked to the back where the keep the kitties. I walked up to one and read. "Loves this laser." I picked up the laser and clicked the button on after positioning it toward the kitten. They kitten jumped to the laser trying to catch it and eat it. It was so cute! "Jordan! Come here! Look how cute she is!" We got that kitten, deciding we should only get one to start with. We named it Pikachu. It was yellow and black and had pointy ears. After we got done with the shopping we got home and changed into old clothes, and started to paint. When we were at the toy store earlier we bought a cat tower, a litter box, litter, food and a bowl for her. We got it a coupe toys too. So we laid some newspaper down under the littler box after placing in the kitten. We started to paint, that is until I was getting bored and flung some paint on Jordan's t shirt. She shrieked and flung some back my way.

Munro's POV

I was beginning to wonder what Aislinn and Jordan were up to, they did tell me that it was definitely a busy day, but they said they would call at three. It was four! Not much of a time difference, but I was worried. Two pretty girls alone in Canada. There are lists and lists of things that could go wrong. I decided to call. The line picked up. "Ahh, Aislinn Stop! Jordy shrieked with laughter. "Jordan! Oww! Ahhhhh Hahaa!" Aislinn screamed. "Hello!" I yelled. Luke was now staring at me, I knew he had been stealing glances because I had been pacing and mumbling to myself since three. I swear I felt the floor get thinner. "Stay there im coming!" I hung up. "Okay call me crazy, but you know how protective I am and I want to know if they are okay. I'll see you later" I yelled while running out the door, with out a shirt on khaki pants and my red plaid boxers sticking out a little bit. I had hiking boots on and I ran to Aislinn house. I ran up the door steps and busted down the door. I walked in on…. A paint fight? Aislinn had Jordan pinned down on the wooden floor straddling her stomach will putting yellow paint on her forehead. Jordan was smearing pink paint on Aislinn cleavage spilling out of her tank top. Aislinn's hair was sexy mess flying in every which way. "Jordan!" Aislinn giggled. Aislinn had extremely tight black shorts. I cleared my throat and they looked at me. Jordan smiled and Aislinn got up off of Jordan and helped her up. "Hi." Aislinn squeaked. I smirked and said "Aislinn can I talk to you in the kitchen?" "Sure." She said walking quickly to the kitchen. "What in the world were you doing?" I asked amused. "Having paint…fight…" She squeaked. I laughed and she said "Why-"Her eyes widened when they hit my chest. "Aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked, her eyes roaming my abs. "Well, I was mowing the lawn earlier. I rushed over here." I said. "Oh. Is that why you're shiny?" She asked innocently while looking up. I smirked and nodded. She walked closer and touched my abs. I laughed and she looked up at me and sat on the counter. It had been a week since I met again and we had kissed on set and stuff but, I hold back. If I actually got to kiss her off set, she would be surprised. I hold back because if I did really kiss her then we probably wouldn't be able to stop. She smiled at me from the counter. I walked between her legs and towered over her. She looked at me, into my eyes. "W- What are you doing?" She asked a red blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Nothing. Just looking at your beautiful eyes." I smirked and moved her bangs from her eyes. "Your gorgeous smile." I brushed my thumb over her pink coated lips. "Your cute nose." I kissed the top of it and felt Aislinn move away and go for my lips. I was shocked but I continued. I tangled my tongue around hers and captured her lips with mine. I felt her hands move from the ledge of the counter onto me. One in the crook of my neck and the other threaded through my hair. I place my hands on her hips and my two hands fit perfectly around her them. I moved my mouth in sync with hers until she pulled away creating a pop and breaking the chain of saliva. Aislinn furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side slightly. "What?" I asked smirking. "Nothing. It's just; you kiss so much better off set." Aislinn said confused. I laughed and said "Yeah. Because I need us to stop." "Wait why, why stop?" Aislinn asked. "Aislinn, I can't continue kissing you on set." I said. Aislinn ducked under her arm and she hopped off the counter and walked over to a booth. "Aislinn where are you going?" I asked. "Just away. W-why did you kiss me?" She asked getting up and turning to me. "Aislinn. I like you. Like really really like you. Do you… you know. Like me t-"Aislinn slowly cut me off. "Munro, if it weren't for the age difference." She said slowly. "Oh." I said lowering my head. I bet I looked really stupid standing there asking if a 16 year old likes me. Im 19 for crying out loud. I don't even have a shirt on. Aislinn walked closer and hugged me. "Aislinn. You don't have to pretend to like me. I know when you're lying." She pulled back and looked up at me. "I'm not lying. I really do like you. Like a lot. I just, can't date a cast member. It would be, different. That's why Sam and I didn't work. I tried it. It gets weird. I just don't want something to go wrong." She said quickly. I nodded and walked out of the house quickly. I walked home and ignored Luke and Tom. I couldn't believe I just told Aislinn I liked her, of course it was true. I just couldn't believe she liked me back. I hated that I was nineteen. I- I…. what am I going to do tomorrow.

Aislinn's POV

I shook my head. I knew Munro and I had little crushes on each other, mine was definitely more than a crush but, I never knew his was. I wish I was nineteen. I walked over to Pikachu and picked her up. "I wish I was a cat." Wouldn't have to deal with all of this." I sighed. My phone rang and put down Pikachu and I picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Aislinn, it's Annie, the dance has been moved from Friday to Wednesday night, which is tonight. So, I'll see you at seven?" I figured that Jordan could tag along if she wanted. "Sure, hey can Jordy come?" I asked "Yes! Of course I really wanna get to know her." She screamed. I laughed and said "See ya then" "Bye." She hung up and I yelled.

"Jordan!" "Yeah?" She said running into the kitchen yellow face and everything. I laughed and said "I have somewhere to be tonight. It's a dance. You could uhh, tag along. It'll be fun!" I said waving my phone in the air. "Okay! I love to dance. What kind of dance is it gonna be?" She asked. "Well, not a dressy one for sure. I'll help you pick out you clothes…. After we take showers." We both laughed and decided we let the paint on the walls dry. We went to go get dressed. That is until Jordan reminded me.  
>"Hey, Aislinn…what did Munro need?" I sighed and said "He, just needed to realize something." I said slowly before turning to walk up stairs.<p>

**OMgoodness! Haa, that was a little long, the next one, is where it gets dirty….and im not just saying that because they are gonna be in a dirt pit...:) **


	4. The Dirt Pit

**Okay so here is chapter four! Im really hoping you guys like these! If any ideas pop into your heads then please feel free to share! **

Aislinn's POV

I was in my room pacing and pacing. I was so confused about what had just happened between me and Munro. I shook my head and took a long cold shower. It was now five in the after noon and I decided to start getting ready because I knew me and Jordy had to pick up Annie. I walked to my dresser in my silky lace pink panties and bra, and fished out a pair of size two ksubi cut off shorts. I skipped to my closet and pulled out an off white carneval tank that went above my belly button. I threw on my favorite woman's Billie boots, and then my signature smoky eye look. I looped through my studded rodeo belt. I painted my nails yellow butter color, and then sprit zed myself with a different kind of perfume that Jordan bought me as a thank you for letting her move in. It was called Sadie. We were about to leave when Annie shot me a text saying "Hey girl, don't worry about getting me from the condo, I picked Luke and Munro up. Is it cool if they tag along?" I groaned and then a crazy good idea popped into my mind. Why not show Munro what he's getting himself into. If he likes me so much, I bet he'll love my grinding. I have to make myself hot tonight. I ran to my sink and curled my hair. I doubled the amount of makeup and switched the pink panties to the red ones. Who knows what's gonna go down tonight. I noticed that the red bra set had a push up bra. Perfect. I freshened the perfume touch and ran downstairs. "Hey Jordan! You ready?" Jordan walked out in a dress. "Hey, you know this isn't a fancy dance right?" I asked inching closer. "Oh, I know, it's just this is the only dance clothes I have. I need to go shopping." She said. I laughed and said. "We can cover shopping tomorrow, but in the mean time, you are borrowing clothes!" I yanked Jordy's hand up the steps and ripped the dress off of her. I slipped a orange crop tank over her head that went above her belly button. I slipped on a ripped denim skirt up her legs. I hung orange hoops in her ears and slid on gray combat boots. "Okay now we can go. Wait you do know how to grind right?"

Munro's POV

I was so shocked that I did that. I couldn't believe that I had actually confessed to liking her. I wanted to smash my head in a wall. I loved Aislinn. I was happy she liked me too. I hated that I was nineteen so much. I decided to put it off my mind. After not thinking about it for about five minutes I heard my phone go off. I got up to check it and saw that it was a text from Annie. "Hey Munro you still coming to the dance tonight? It's been moved up. I hope you wanna go. I'm outside your house!" I got up and ran downstairs. I flung open the door and yelled to Annie "Yeah I don't think im coming!" Annie flopped out of her car. I was shocked at what she was wearing. "Why not?" she yelled. "I and Aiss got into a fight! Why, are you wearing that? Isn't this a dance? Not Hannah Montana hoedowns throw down?" I asked sarcastically throwing my hands in the air. She laughed and said "Well, it's not exactly the kind of dancing your thinking about. It's more of the rap music grind dancing. Aislinn is THE BEST grinder ever to dance at Etobicoke School of Arts! It'd be a shame for you to m-"I cut her off. "Grinding? Aislinn can…grind?" I asked extremely excited and surprised? Annie laughed and came closer in her jeans and corset. "Of course! She's the one who taught Jessica Melinda and Me! She always grinds at our dances. She isn't a slut or anything its just dancing is in her blood. Literally. She can dance her little ass off. You're missing out if you don't come." Annie sang walking to her truck. "Hey, if you give me ten minutes, I can go." I answered. Completely air headed; mind still filled with the thoughts of Aislinn grinding on me. Annie smiled and leaned back. "Alright but you got ten minutes only!" I smirked and chuckled out a "HAHA!" then ran inside and upstairs. "LUKE! LUKE! Get ready! I need you tonight man!" Luke ran out of the kitchen and yelled "Where are we going?" Chips falling from his mouth. I scrunched my eyebrows together kind of disgusted but just said "We are going dancing." I left to upstairs. "Wow, he is probably really confused." I smirked and laughed. I walked to my dresser and pulled out black skinny jeans. I threw on a purple v neck and a black leather jacket. I slipped on my purple vans and shook out my hair. I ran down stairs to see Luke in khaki shorts and a baby blue v neck. "Well don't you look snazzy?" Luke said. "What do you mean?" I asked. Luke laughed. "I mean, I know that Annie's outside and I know you're just going because you wanna grind with Aislinn. I have before. SHE IS AMAZING! Anyways we should get going I know Annie is waiting outside. Leggo!" Luke said jumping up from the couch and running out the door. Sometimes Luke's eagerness annoyed me. I followed him and soon our ear drums were being pounded by the sudden music outside and the banging of feet on the ground.

Aislinn's POV

We ran outside to my truck when I saw a sign across the street saying "Two piercings for the price of one!" I shrieked and Jordan immediately looked at me. "What, what!" She yelled. "They're having a sale on piercings!" I yelled back to her jumping out of the car and rushing to the double doors of the piercing parlor. "Aiss, you aren't really gonna get one? Are you?" Jordan asked running over to me. "Well, not by myself!" I looked at the sign and then glanced at our belly buttons. Wait our belly buttons! "Jordan! That's the piercing! Our belly buttons! Come on! I pulled her hand through the door and asked the man for two piercings. I got one with dangling diamonds and Jordan got one with a single pink gem. When the man was about to do it I got a short glance at the needle before wishing I was still in my car with my bare belly button. The needle was probably no smaller than those disposable thermometers you use at the doctors. When we left we headed straight to the dirt pit and when we arrived I saw Luke Munro and Annie. Dancing. Except Munro was just…standing. He looked awkward.

Munro's POV 

I was sort of uncomfortable. I felt weird. I never felt weird, it's just I rather not grind on Annie, and grinding on Luke wouldn't make it any better. That is until I saw Aislinn and Jordan step out of a truck. Something shimmered in the headlights…Holy sexy damn. Did…Aislinn get a belly piercing? She crept up to me closer and rested her hands on my chest. "So did Annie bring you guys?" Sexiness dripping from her words. I just nodded my head like an idiot. She smirked and said "Trust me, these dances are really fun. You just…" She moved her back against the front of me. "Gotta dance with the right girl." She finished. She swayed her hips against my dick and dropped lower onto me. My hands were any where and every where, I just couldn't get over how smooth her skin was against my hands, and better yet, I had full access to touch it. Aislinn reached her hands up and threaded one through my raven hair and one on the back of my neck. I decided to make things interesting. I placed my mouth on the crook of her neck and began to suck on it. The song rock yo hips came on. I was fucking in love with this song! Then when I thought things couldn't get any better Aislinn moaned and amazingly sexy moan. Jordan came over and Aislinn pulled away from me. She pulled her back to Annie's and Jordan's The three of them began to grind together. I was about to blow. Annie looked at me and mouth "I told you this bitch could grind." I smirked and then Annie spun Aislinn my way. This time we were face to face. She moved her hips against my member and placed her hands on the back of my neck I slipped my hand over her ass, that was extremely tight in those shorts. I put my lips to her neck again. Aislinn tilted her head to the side giving me better access. She smelled different tonight. It smelled….sexy. This was a totally different side of Aislinn. I couldn't believe what was happening. Don't get me wrong, I loved Aislinn but honestly, I wanted to see this side of her a lot more often. I opened my eyes looking through her curly auburn hair to see Sam walking over to us. Damn'it. Sam ripped Aislinn away from me and pushed her towards Annie and Jordan, they caught her and looked up at Sam in disbelief. "What the hell?" Sam yelled at me. "Something wrong?" I asked leaning over him. "What are you doing with her?" He yelled again only louder. We were beginning to grow a crowd. "Why does it matter to you?" I asked calmly. "Because, I liked her first, I knew her first! I called her first!" Sam yelled coming closers staring up at me. "Guys, stop." I heard Aislinn whisper. "Shut up!" Sam yelled at her. Aislinn looked completely shocked, but this is what shocked me. Aislinn slapped him! I laughed and Sam caught her tiny wrist in his hand. "Don't ever do that again." Sam slapped her hand back obviously not hurting her too much but she did grab her hand afterward. When he slapped her hand, all hell broke loose. I rushed over and punched him repeatedly in his jaw, I straddled his waist and punched his nose, swearing I heard a crack. I could see the look on Aislinn's face as I stood up and walked over to the three scared girls. I saw a tear stream down her soft ivory cheeks. "Are you alright?" I asked her concerned. She just nodded slowly soon after crushing into my torso. I wrapped my arms around the dainty girl and just signaled that I was gonna drive her and Jordan home. Once I got in front of their apartment I told Jordan I was gonna carry Aislinn up to bed. I walked up the stairs with Aislinn asleep laying in my arms bridal style. Her head buried in my chest and her arms wrapped securely around my neck. I opened her door to her room and smirked seeing it for the first time even though I have known her for years. I walked her to her bed and pulled off her shoes. I smirked at her teal blue toenail polish. I pulled off her shorts and shirt and pulled a big tee shirt over her head. I smiled at her panties and bra. I figured she didn't sleep in one so I unclasped it and threw it off the bed. Soon after I did that sleepy little Aislinn arms came and wrapped around my neck pulling me really close to her. I was now lying on her bed with her and she was in my arms. I wanted nothing more than this. Well, maybe for her to know, but… other than that, it was perfect I decided to stay the night, just in case Aislinn were to wake up. I fell asleep soon and then…an amazing dream started.

**Well…. Hope you guys liked it so far! Anyways chapter five will soon be up! I just needed to do this one because I have and English test coming up and with my full house hold and completely busy schedule, I need that time to be now! So the next chapter will be up in about a day or two… so in the mean time you could check out Aislinn and Jordan's outfits on my profile! Anyways love your reviews and if you happen to find any mistakes let me know, I tend to type fast and miss them sometimes! Thanks, love Demi3 **


	5. Girlfriend?

**Okay this is chapter five, sorry it took so long to upload. This one sorta makes me sad, so I will be uploading five and six together. I just wanna get the said part over with. This may not be the only sad part though…..Hmmm? Let's read:) **

Aislinn's POV

I've been known to have very good memory so I know exactly what happened last night. That's why I wasn't shocked when I woke up in Munro's arms. I closed my eyes to relax and lay with him, until I heard noise. "Mmmm, Aislinn." I looked up to see Munro with his eyes shut very tightly. "Munro?" I asked struggling out of his grip to sit up. "Aiss, stop teasing." He groaned. He had his arms flailing about trying to grab for something. That is until one of his huge hands landed on me. Not just anywhere on me, my breast. I was shocked but decided that I let him do what he was doing. "Aiss, yes, faster."

He breathed out in a moan. My eyes went wide. Never did I ever have a guy have a wet dream about me, I think… Anyways. He was doing it while in my bed. I smiled and thought hey, why not has fun with this. I got up and began to straddle Munro's torso. I pulled off his purple v-neck. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped when I saw his stomach. I had seen it the other day, but it was in my dark kitchen.

This was in my room, since my walls were painted light yellow and pink the sun coming out of the window shown off them creating light to star in my room. I ran my cold fingers along each individual abb. I heard a whisper coming from his parted lips. He looked so, cute and tired in my bed. He looked like a little kid. His raven bangs were sweaty and clung to his forehead. His lips were parted as his hands were lying sloppily at his sides. He was rested on his side.

I turned him over so he was positioned on his back. I started to rub my dripping self onto his stomach. I noticed he had changed me into a big tee shirt. I lifted it up and just rested it so my panties were showing. I leaned down and kissed his soft cheeks my lips scratched from the stubble. I heard him say "Aislinn, do it now." I didn't know whether to sit and watch or to do something about it. I decided to do something. I mean, what else am I gonna do?

I slipped down my purple satin sheets to see his huge member sticking up. I'd never really imagined how big he was, I had thoughts about it but never really thought about it a lot, but Munro, was HUGE. It was standing straight up and I thought about it. Okay, I reached down and started to stroke his hard on through his pants. I unzipped it and Munro hissed from the metal hitting him.

I slipped my hand through his boxers and rubbed him. Then I felt something wet and sorta thick on my fingers. I looked down to see white stuff coming from his slit. I wasn't four years old I knew what it was, but it was unbelievable to me that I was the reason for it. I took my hand out and slid his pants back up. Damn Munro, heavy sleeper much? I rested my elbows on his chest and placed my chin in the palms of my hands. Then that's when blue eyes met green. I saw Munro with total confusion on his face.

He looked at me to my eyes to his hand rested over my breast. He slowly pulled it away and sat up, sliding me down to sit in his lap. "What are you doing, why were you on top of me?" He asked, even though I could tell, he was happy. "No, the question is, what were you dreaming about?" I asked crossing my arms staring up at him. He began to have a very rosy blush creep to the center of his cheeks.

"I was, it was, you see….Aislinn. I was dreaming about you." He finished after picking me up by my waist and setting my on my bed. He got up and grabbed his purple v neck off the ground. "Im sorry Aislinn. I know I only mean friendship to you. I wish I was more. I know im not though." Munro said lowering his gaze.

"Can we please talk about this? I think you're confused. I like you too." I said, while sliding off the bed and walking towards Munro that kept backing away. "No. No you don't. I know you Aislinn; you would never date a guy like me. You want someone who for starters deserves you. I don't. I don't deserve you." I was now completely confused. "I need you though. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. Do you know what I do the whole day? Think. About. You. Aislinn, you are always on my mind. I always liked you and I always will." He said. My heart was ripping.

Munro's POV

I was walking backwards and Aislinn kept coming closer. I knew if she got too close I would pounce on her. Her hair was a tousled from sleeping, she had no makeup on and her eyelashes looked longer than ever. She was wearing a red and white shirt that just went below her bottom. "What is wrong with you, can't you hear me? I like you too! I always have! I ALWAYS WILL. It doesn't matter to me that you're nineteen. We can still like each other. I know it isn't really right for us to be together but sometimes things that aren't supposed to happen…. Just happen." Aislinn said pushing me into a white suede chair sitting in my lap she put her arms under my arm pits and looped them onto my shoulder.

I looked down at her knuckles and saw a big bruise on it. My eyes went wide. "Aislinn?" I said quietly. She pulled back quickly and looked at me in the eyes smiling. "Yeah?" She said. I looked at her hands and she looked down too. "How long have you had that?" I asked. She shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen it before…. Wait, did Sam do that..." She said trailing off. I nodded my head. I felt anger pooling in my stomach, my mind, and my bones. I hated Sam. Not just because he pulled Aislinn away from me last night, but because he had the nerve to hurt her.

"Are you alright?" I asked smoothing my thumb over her knuckles. She nodded and said "Its uhmm, just a little bruise. I'll be fine. Don't get mad at Sam. He has anger issues. He gets jealous and mean and fights, a lot. I'll be fine." I nodded but the truth was I was mad at Sam. I glanced over at her alarm clock and read 6:45. "Aislinn, I gotta head home. Stephan said that we had to be there at eight this morning. I'll see you at the set."

She nodded and I kissed her cheek and again picked her up by her hips and placed her on the ground. I heard her sit down as I grabbed my leather jacket from her bed. Well, today ought to be interesting I smirked to myself.

Aislinn's POV

I smiled and placed my hand over my cheek watching Munro leave. As soon as I heard the front door shut I ran downstairs and woke up Jordan. We talked about last night and I asked if she was fine. She said she was. It was now seven and we had an hour to get ready.

I didn't care much what I looked like today, so I straightened my hair and threw on my blossom silk front tee shirt. I put on some Roxanne low rise skinny jeans. I put on white monsoon ballerina shoes. On the way out I did a little mascara eye shadow and liner and then picked up my leather pumpkin bag and slipped in my folder mug sunglasses and lipstick, with…you know whatever other junk was in there.

I hopped downstairs and Jordan was sitting there typing away at her laptop. "Hey, ready?" I asked. She looked up and agreed we get going. We arrived at the set and walked in to see everyone gathered around Samantha. She was handing out invitations. She told us that she was inviting us all to go camping with her at her parent's cabin. She said it was Friday, the day that Sam's was. Since nobody was gonna go to Sam's considering what he had done. (Apparently Annie had told.)

Jordan Munro and I were all called to Stephan's office to be told something important. I walked up the door to see Jordan and Munro next to me. I knocked and heard a "Come in!" We all walked in and sat down. "Morning children, okay so you all are great friends on the show, so tonight Much Music called and asked if we could schedule an interview and talk with the three of you. The full thirty minutes of the show will be reserved for you. You interested? We all nodded and continued to talk about what time it started and when it actually aired. We soon got done and all left.

I walked into the kitchen to grab water and saw Munro making his way towards me. "Aislinn, are you coming on the camping trip?" He asked…Oh boy…

Munro's POV

"I don't know. Probably. Me and Samantha are really good friends." Aislinn said grabbing vitamin water from the fridge. "Cool. I think I'm going with Luke." I said lamely. Wow, where has the confident me gone? "Oh, that's cool. I love going camping. My dad used to take my sister and I all the time when we were little. Hopefully I can get Jordy into the camping style. I bet she'll like it." Aislinn said nodding the entire time. I decided to go out and say it.

"Aislinn, things are weird." I blurted out. "What do you mean?" Aislinn asked tilting her head to the side; her strait hair falling limply past her shoulders. "I mean, we don't joke around anymore. We don't hang out. We've known each other for years, and now all we do is say "cool" I mean what is wrong with us." I said putting quotations around cool. Aislinn sighed and set her pink water down and said "I know, I don't know what to do. I like you. A lot and I wish you would just do something about it. I mean it's not like-"I knew she was right.

So I cut her off by rolling my eyes and wrapping my hands around the small of her back and pressing her stomach to mine, capturing her lips with mine. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt her eyelashes close softly on my cheeks. I coiled my tongue around hers and started a popping noise with our lips…constantly. I was so caught up in her soft pink lips when I heard "AWWWS!" being said in the background.

Aislinn untangled her hands from my hair and rested them on my shoulder pulling away. She slowly turned her head, to see the whole cast watching us. "H-how did you guys know we were in here?" Aislinn whispered loud enough to be heard. Luke and Argiris laughed. "We heard popping." Jordan said crossing her arms. I smirked and looked down at Aislinn who looked paranoid. Finally when the cast started to laugh that I had my hands on her waist still, Aislinn looked up and smiled and giggled along with everyone.

"So, Aislinn, what better time to do this, the question is open." I said slyly. Aislinn tilted her head. "What question?" She asked biting her lip. Have I mentioned how sexy it is when she bites her bottom lip? I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I rolled my head making my hair flop as I got down on one knee and looked up at her smirking. She was standing with her arms crossed. "Will you, Aislinn Paul…be my REAL girlfriend?" I asked.

She giggled that sexy alluring giggle and nodded her head making each straightened strand fly every where. "Yes, I will." She pulled me up and locked her lips onto mine. She reached her hands all the way up and threaded them through my hair. We kissed until we heard them say "Cute." We pulled away, still attached to each other.

"Don't swallow each other." Luke said. We smiled and walked to the old brown couch. I sat down and pulled Aislinn on my lap. We started to talk about what we should bring on the camping trip, and then we talked about who was going to be the better camper. Yeah we were both pretty competitive like that. Aislinn started to play with my hair; I loved it when she did that.

I laid my head back and plastered a goofy grin on my face. I heard Aislinn giggle and then my phone go off and I groaned. Aislinn looked at me questioningly. I nodded for her to get it. She reached beside me and pressed okay. I opened my eyes to see Aislinn look up. I noticed how sad she looked. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?" She asked sadly.

I pressed my lips into a line and said "Well, since five minutes ago." I laughed and slipped my phone out of her frozen hands. I was still looking at Aislinn confused and then I looked down. I could only muster up half.

_Hey baby :)_

_Last night was amazing. _

_How's my gorgeous boyfriend?_

_-Vanessa M. _

Boyfriend? Vanessa?

I looked up to only see a crystal clear tear, rolling down Aislinn's perfect cheeks.

I hated Vanessa.

**Wow, I am sad just writing that. I am uploading six right after this…. It just makes me sad to leave you guys hanging… Love Demi3.**


	6. Interveiw Inccident

**Okay Chapter Six. Hope you all liked chapter five! Worked hard! Love you guys, thanks for the helpful reviews! **

Munro's POV

Boyfriend? I haven't seen her in two years. I ended it, how could she possibly still think I like her. My feelings were only small ones for Vanessa. I had only thought she was pretty. Let alone, want to date her. Truth is, we never really did date. I mean we talked and stuffbut never like me and Aislinn talked.

We never kissed, and I don't recall asking her to be my girl. Now I recall every second asking Aislinn, not because it happened ten minutes ago, but because it was Aislinn. I watched her as she got up grabbing her things and leaving. I didn't know what to tell her, I was too sad to talk, and afraid that if I opened my mouth I would cry too. I watched her wait for me to explain, but I just stayed silent. I will always remember it.

That exact moment had been playing in my head for years, how to go about dropping that question. Now the thing running through my mind was... I had just made Aislinn cry. Not over Sam, not over anyone. Over a text message.

I hated Vanessa. I didn't like her one bit. She was always too girly and full of herself for me. I like girls more easy going and down to earth like Aislinn. Ugh, why do I like you so much Aislinn, you're just a girl. A perfect girl. With entrancing blue eyes, silky soft hair, beautiful body. Not too skinny, and not on the fat side at all.

I love everything about her. I was even sure that I almost loved her. Does that make sense? Probably not. I didn't make sense. Love didn't make sense. Aislinn didn't make sense. I mean painting, cats, piercings, grinding! Who was this girl? Did I even know her at all? I mean, yes. I did, but what about her…did I really know? This girl…was a mystery. One that I planned on solving.

Aislinn's POV

Goodness, this boy was one crazy person. One minute he is sucking my face, telling me how much he likes me and then the next texting his ex girl friend. Who obviously isn't an ex anymore. I wanted to cry, matter of fact. I already cried.

I pulled into the drive way and ran into the house. I felt bad about leaving Jordan at work but I figured Annie would drop her off. I wanted out of my clothes and out of this mess. I know it's not that big of a deal, I get worked up really easily, but it was bad.

I couldn't bring myself to believe that he would actually do that to me. I hated it. Not Munro, I just hated the way he could like one person and then like someone totally different the next.

I was confused. I ran to my bathroom and brushed out my hair, putting it into a pony tale leaving my bangs out. That was getting longer. Well, that's good my hairs growing. I splashed cold water all over my face and peeled off my clothes.

I put on a silk navy camisole and gray cotton shorts with navy hearts all over them. I slipped on gray bootie slippers and grabbed my phone off the desk in my room. I ran downstairs and turned on the heat. It was seriously five degrees in my apartment. I went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate.

It was only one in the after noon and I know I had stuff to do for school. Crap! The Much Music interview is tonight! I really don't want to be around Munro. Oh well, I'll just get Jordan to sit in the middle. I went ahead and opened my laptop to finish writing school history reports when my phone went off. I read the caller ID and saw a familiar smirk appear on the screen.

Munro's POV

I was pacing the Degrassi green room frantically weighing my options for tonight. Pacing was seriously and issue of mine. I bet I looked stupid. Some 6 foot 9 guy walking around a green room running his fingers through his hair. Idiot.

Just then Luke and Jordan walked in. "Hey Guys." I huffed. Jordan and Luke just crossed their arms and tapped their feet in union. I swear these kids were actually related. Finally Jordan spoke up. "Why the hell would you treat Aislinn like that? I thought you liked her!" She yelled.

Luke laughed. "He does like her. A little too much if you ask me. So uhh, why did you do it man." Luke asked. I walked up to both of them. "I did absolutely nothing. Vanessa is such a bitch. I can't believe she would actually do that. I have to call her." I said typing her number in my phone, I dialed it and it started to ring, that is until Jordan came up and stopped me.

"No. Call Vanessa first. Ask her what happened. Because frankly, I know you don't have a clue." Jordan said. And she was right. I didn't. I searched through my contacts and found Vanessa M. The last one. I pressed send to soon hear a raspy voice.

"Well, it took you long enough to call!" Vanessa yelled. "Vanessa. Why did you send me that message?" I asked calmly. She just laughed. "Oh Munro, no relationship is over until I say it is." She said. I could feel her bitchiness get to me just by talking to her.

"Listen. I never asked you to date me. I don't remember us ever kissing or holding hands or talking. We may have flirted, but Vanessa I honestly don't love you. You are mean and stuck up and above all…Not Aislinn." I whispered.

"Aislinn? Aislinn Paul? You like her? She is a 16 year old! I am way better than her! I can sing. I can act, I dress better, and I don't go to some stupid Arts School." Vanessa said angrily and mean. I was getting mad at her. She was far from better than Aislinn. She was terrible.

"Look, Aislinn can Act I don't know about you but it probably has a something to do with the fact that she has had way more acting rolls than you, and is currently on the most popular television show in Canada. Aislinn can sing, I've heard her. She can moan too. She dresses just fine! Better than just fine! Sexy! And Arts School isn't stupid. It's a place for teenagers with talent, something you clearly don't have." I smiled and said "Thanks, just wanted to clear this up." I laughed and hung up.

I turned around to see Jordan and Luke laughing their asses off. "What?" I questioned raising my shoulders. Jordan just laughed and said "How bout we take you to see you're talented little girlfriend." She smiled. I laughed and rolled my head. "Sounds dope." I shrugged and walked past them.

Once arrived at Aislinn and Jordy's apartment, I ran up to the door and knocked. One minute later the door swings open to see Aislinn looking adorable in P'j's. I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms widening her big blue orbs. "I came here to explain." Aislinn shrugged signaling for me to continue. "Look, that message was from Vanessa Morgan. Someone I worked with on the Latest Buzz. We flirted all the time and she liked me. I guess she's pretty, but I like you more." I said sighing.

Aislinn pressed her lips into a line. "That's it. That's you're big explanation?" Aislinn said gesturing with her hands. I nodded and she scoffed. "Wow." She said. "Well, Aislinn I don't know what you want me to say, that's what happened!" I yelled. Aislinn was taken aback by my outburst.

"Look if you came here to yell at m-"She said before I cut her off. "Aislinn I came here to explain and apologize." I said. "Well, then what's your apology?" Aislinn said. I couldn't believe her. "You know what, no; I'm not going to apologize. I did nothing wrong." I said simply.

"Why not?" Aislinn asked. "Because, you're being delusional! I didn't do anything wrong! What's the big deal?" I yelled. Aislinn laughed.

"The big deal? You made such a BIG DEAL about how much you liked me and about how much you needed me! We worked it out until I read something that broke my heart Munro! How would you feel if you picked up my phone to see that same message from Sam? Pretty awful huh? But you know what, you're right, what is the big deal? It's just some girl's heart. I bet you do this pretty often, right?" She yelled.

I stood there, trying to find words to piece together to say, but all I could think was that she is right. I was about to say it when she laughed and said "Goodbye Munro." Aislinn said leaving me on her porch, as she slammed the door shut. I just stood their until Jordan brought me to the car and said "I'll talk to her, see you tonight." I nodded and she left.

Aislinn's POV

I slammed the door shut and slumped down the back of it. I was so frustrated that he said that. It was a big deal. A girl's heart isn't something you just take and play with. I know we would eventually be alright, we had to be. I just couldn't understand why he did it. It may have been a prank from Vanessa. It was still stinging my heart though.

I looked up to hear a knocking on the door. I looked through the "P" hole to make sure it wasn't Munro. I saw Jordan and opened the door. "Come on Aislinn, you know Munro didn't cheat on you. He likes you too much." Jordan said sitting next to me on the yellow couch.

"I know." I looked up and saw Jordan confused. "Munro doesn't think it's a big deal that he broke my heart. He didn't even say sorry." I said looking down again. Jordan's jaw dropped and then she said "Well, maybe we can talk to him tonight about it. We need to get ready. It's five o'clock and it starts at 7."

I got up knowing she was right and rushed up stairs. I really didn't feel like dressing up, but it was T.V. There was no way I'd be wearing cotton shorts. I took out my pony tail and straightened the crinkle it made in the middle. I put on a strapless black bra, and I threw on a rose radder top. I slipped on plain denim skinny jeans and clasped shut my black heeled Mary Janes.

I looped through a braided belt and did my smoky brown eye looks with extra eye shadow and liner tonight. I lined my lips with a kiss of glam in red and painted my nails red. I sprayed myself with the Vixen perfume my mother left me and slipped on my black Worthington bangles.

I took a plain almond zip up cardigan off a hook, and if you asked me, this was more of a jacket. I put it on and on the way out grabbed a purse and threw in my needed essentials. I wanted really just wanted to make it through tonight, let alone make peace with Munro. I saw Jordan in a black pencil skirt and blue stripped shirt waiting downstairs. Why is it this girl was always ready before me. I think it's the reason she runs her fingers through her hair and I have to spend some amount of time on my hair.

We got into the car and talked about what kind of questions there would be asked. We arrived and we got inside. I took my jacket off and placed my bag next to it. I walked next to Jordan who was talking with the interview lady.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you! My name is Liza. My children are all big fans of you're show and especially like the Eclare couple. I mean, even I have to admit, that is a pretty darn cute couple. Is Munro going to be here tonight, says right here, he's supposed to." She said pointing to a clip board looking all around.

"Uhhm, yes, he should be coming. He is usually the first one to the interviews; I guess he's just running a little late." I piped in. I hope he makes it.

Munro's POV

I was walking to the front doors of the MM studio and I saw Aislinn's car. Damn, I had wished she would be at home. It always brightened my day when I saw her, but right now I felt to guilty to be around her. I swung open the doors to see Aislinn and Jordan talking to Liza. I had met her prior to the Latest Buzz.

I walked up to them and we all started to talk about our Twitters. Until I felt a certain pair of sapphire eyes rest on my neck. I turned to see Aislinn looking at me in disbelief. I decided to just go along and pretend that she wasn't there.

When the director called for us to sit on the blue leather couch I noticed what Aislinn was wearing. I also noticed her incredibly red lips. They were tantalizing. I wanting to suck on them…and have them suck on something else.

As we sat down I saw as Aislinn pulled Jordan to the side making her sit in between us. I frowned. I hated being away from Aislinn. I heard Liza say "Welcome back! This next thirty minutes is going to be filled with three outstandingly talented teenagers. Aislinn Paul, Munro Chamber, and Jordan Todesey." She said deepening her voice.

She turned away from the camera and said "So, Jordan how are you alike you're character Adam?" Furrowing her eyebrows handing Jordan the Microphone. "Uhm, well saying as I am a lot more girlie than Adam is, I know we are two different people. In a way we have similarities but I think that we are most alike in having a boyish side." Jordan said.

"Interesting. So Aislinn, how are you like Clare?" Liza said. I saw Aislinn snap her head up out of deep thought and replied. "Well, Clare and I are different in many ways but I think if I had to pair us together in one similarity than I would say we are both very analytical. We both like to… know stuff, we like to know the why the how, the when." Aislinn said crossing her longs legs.

I just smirked at her fancy word. "And last but certainly not least, Munro how are you like Eli?" Liza said. "Well, Eli and I are very… protective. If I've known someone for a really long time, or just really care about, for instance Aislinn. I will protect them; you don't wanna mess with them….not a good idea." I said smiling bringing my sarcasm to the table.

Liza laughed and as did Jordan. Not Aislinn. She just smiled. "So, say if someone was messing with Aislinn you would protect her?" Liza asked. I nodded and realized what I had just admitted to. I just admitted that I liked Aislinn.

"And uhmm, Jordan too!" I said a little too quickly. Liza laughed and started asking questions about what we liked to do or how it was interacting on set with other cast members, or what red carpet events were like.

Everything was running smoothly until Liza came across a question that had me and Aislinn speechless. "So, I know you two have known each other for quite some time. Has that put any romantic feel to you're relationship yet?" Liza asked and we sat there, eye wide mouths open.

"Uhhm, me and Munro consider each other just friends. We've known each other to long for that kind of thing." Aislinn said slowly, losing thought of those big words she always uses. I smirked and said "I don't think of you like that." I said.

Aislinn looked over at me and said "I know I just said that." She turned back swiftly. "No, I mean as a friend. And Aislinn, you yourself said the same things yesterday. We both want more."

Aislinn's POV 

What in the hell's hell was this boy saying! I knew he liked me and he knew I liked him, but we both clearly understood that it wasn't gonna work. "Uhhm…" I said. It was all I could think of; partly because of what Munro's big mouth kept spilling and the other half because a big ass microphone was shoved in our faces.

"Well, Aislinn, you like him too…don't you?" Liza said interested. Oh Liza just hush your mouth! "Well, yes…but…Munro owes me something." I started off shaky and then ended confident crossing my arms and turning towards him.

He smirked and got up, I saw the camera raise and then soon felt his big muscular arms pulling me to his. In a vast second all I knew was his lips were around mine and it wasn't just us.

It was all over Canada! Was this boy crazy! But soon, none of that mattered. I put aside the fact that I wanted an apology, and realized… I really like him… and he obviously really likes me. I mean I've been told numerous times by everyone I meet that I'm beautiful. To be honest I believed them. It may sound self absorbed, but at least I like myself.

I joust couldn't process that MUNRO CHAMBERS would want everyone to know about his crush on me. He pulled away and said "Aislinn Paul, I couldn't be sorrier. I didn't know Vanessa was going to do that, and even if I did, it meant nothing. I don't like her at all. I know that and I have for a while. Now you… I like. You are the most stunningly amazing fun to be around girl I've ever met. I want to be with you." He got down on one knee again and said "Aislinn Paul, will you be my girlfriend?" He squinted his eyes and said "Again."

I laughed and kissed him square on the lips. "How could I say no?" I whispered. We heard the whole audience cheer. We had never heard the cheer like this before. This was crazy happy dream come true cheer. I couldn't be more fulfilled. My thoughts broke when Liza said "Wow! I have to tweet this!"

**Did you like? I keep trying to throw in more pieces of humor. I hope it was good. Chapter seven is the camping trip! **


	7. Camping Fun

**Episode Seven… Are you excited? Cause I'm excited**.

Munro's POV

I felt like flying. I was the luckiest guy in the world. I loved Aislinn and I couldn't wait until I knew she felt it too. I had just woken up from an amazing night. That was the most interesting interview in the history of interviews.

I was currently packing my things for the camping trip. It was still December and it was still cold. I knew it would be even colder at the cabin because it was in the mountains. I was getting a zip up bag for my things.

I threw in some Axe cologne (Aiss's favorite.) Deodorant, shaving cream, razors, shampoo and conditioner, and then my tooth brush and toothpaste. I went over to get a duffle bag and threw a couple fleeces into it and some v-necks, khaki shorts and two pairs of jeans.

I grabbed four long sleeve shirts. (I knew how much Aislinn loved sleeping in those.) I closed my bag and placed it by the door. I straightened up my room and went downstairs to see Thomas and Luke with their bags.

"Hey, what are you doing up? It's four in the morning?" I asked. I was up, shaved washed and smelled like raspberries…but only because I was getting a head start on packing, we weren't leaving until seven.

"We figured we get up and start packing. So we wanted to head over now. I mean Samantha did give us instructions on how to get there." Luke said. I smirked and walked to the kitchen when I heard Tom say "Cute show last night bro," I laughed.

Aislinn's POV

I woke up at six because I couldn't sleep from excitement. I was packing in my room with the radio blasted on my favorite happy love songs. I was dancing and packing at the same time. I was dance packing.

I went to get my pink lime green and white duffle bag from the hall when I saw Jordan trying to look for an outfit. I rested down the bag and walked into her room "Hey, having trouble..." I trailed off as I saw clothing strewn all over the room.

Then I saw Jordan emerge from her closet. "Well, you see Aiss I don't know how cold or how hot it will be up there so how about…this?" She holds up a tank top and jeans. "Jeans good. Tank top, I'd wear something over that. I mean it's gonna be below 30 degrees Celsius up there. That's pretty cold." I said flouncing out of her room and up to mine.

I stuffed all of the necessary clothing in a bag I would need. I got a little carry on and put in my toiletries. I brought, shaving cream, razors, soap, shampoo and conditioner, curling iron, straightening iron, my bobby pins, perfume, lotion and sun tan lotion, hairspray, tooth past/ toothbrush, floss, hairbrush/comb, deodorant, and a mirror. I smiled and stuffed that in the bag.

I put on some camping clothes, I figured it'd be really cold since Sam had said so, so putting a flannel shirt on…would be smart. I put on my skinny jeans and got a text from Sam saying "Hey boo, I know I said wear something warm but today is supposed to be really hot! Okay, so wear shorts. Love you see you soon" I groaned and slipped off my jeans and put on ripped up black booty shorts and then I went down to tell Jordan, the tank top…wasn't such a bad idea after all :)

I ran to the kitchen to get food and put it in a cooler when I saw Munro's name pop up on my cell phone. I smiled and pressed send. "Hello?" I asked, pretending I didn't know who he was. "Good morning beautiful" Munro sang. "Well, someone's in a good mood today." I smiled. "What's not to be happy about, I get to spend the whole weekend at a cabin with our friends, and my beautiful girlfriend." Munro said. Awww! I giggled and said "So, have you packed all your things yet?" I asked. "Yeah, I think we're gonna start heading over there pretty soon. I can't wait to see you." He said. I smiled and checked my clock. "Hey, I gotta go I'll see you soon. Miss you." I said. "Miss you more." He said before hanging up. I giggled and thought about it. Munro isn't really one for pet names… but I found it cute.

Munro's POV

I ended the conversation with Aislinn and headed out to the truck. I got in the driver's seat while Luke got in the front and Tom in the back. I turned on music and started up the engine. When I got a text from Aislinn. "Did Sam tell you it's supposed to be warm today? Wear shorts! See you soon :)"

I smirked when I knew I was wearing khaki shorts and a baby blue v-neck. "Looks like I was smart to wear this. It's gonna be warm." I said. Tom and Luke groaned. I laughed and began our journey.

Once a few hours had gone by on the road I began to get the view of trucks and a cabin. "Hey, wake up. Were here." I said as I shook Luke and Tom. We all got out…Luke still a little groggy and unpacked as I saw a certain auburn haired beauty step out of her truck.

I smirked and walked up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" I said. "Uhmm…is it Tom?" Aislinn said. I dropped my shoulders and picked her up bridal style, one hand still over her eyes.

"Would Tom do this?" I asked swooping down to catch her lips. I felt her smile into the kiss and wrap her hands around my neck while I secured her with both of mine. She giggled and pulled away. "Nope." She said popping her "p".

"Hey, can you keep it PG over there children?" Ray shouted. Aislinn blushed and laughed as I set her down. She picked her bags up and kissed me on the cheek walking into the house with Jordan. I walked over to help gather my things.

When I heard tom say behind me "How do you know Tom wouldn't do that." I pinned my eye brows together. "Cause you're my brother. I know you tend to steal girls from me sometimes but not Aislinn." I said inching closer.

"Oh yeah, really? Come on, Aislinn is you're hottest girl friend yet. How could I not go for this one?" He said simply crossing his arms. "Listen. Aislinn is not just a one of those girls. I like her a lot. Maybe even love. She doesn't like you. At all." I said. Tom just laughed. "Oh right. Cause…we look so different." He said.

I realized he was right. Jealousy and anger boiled inside of me and I was about to lash out on him when Aislinn poked her head out of the screen door and yelled "Were all going swimming! Come on you two!" She said running back inside. I just stared at him. "Oh this is gonna be good. What more to ask for than…..Aislinn in a bikini." He said walking inside with two bags in his arms.

Tom was right. We looked exactly the same except he had a buzz cut where I had surfer hair. He was a trampoline pro and I was an actor. My eyes were hazel and his were browner. Besides that, we were exactly alike. Voices the same, height the same, smirks the same, laughs the same, humor the same. Everything about us was the same. Aislinn wouldn't really leave me for him….would she?

Aislinn's POV

It was weird when I went outside. Usually Tom and Munro would be doing something hilariously stupid but when I saw them…they just stared at each other like hatful enemies. Huh, maybe it was just a funny stare off or something.

I headed upstairs to where Jordan and I would be sharing a room. I saw her tying her bikini bottom together. I walked to my dresser and slid off my shirt and bra and put on my favorite Madi push up red and white polka dot bandeau bikini top. It had matching striped bottoms. I slid back on my bootie shorts.

Jordan put on a tie dye belle bandeau top and bottom. On the way up here we decided that if there was a lake we would want to go swimming so we stopped by a local Victoria Secret and purchased some swim suites

We ran downstairs and I told Jordan to head out before me. I wanted to go get Munro. I headed down the hallway and stopped when I heard punching and yelling. I swung open the door and found Munro straddling Tom's waist hitting and punching him.

Tom was mumbling something along the lines of "I would kiss. Hug. Sex." That's all I could hear. Munro looked up and saw me standing there when I thought he was gonna stop he just continued.

Tom wiggled out of his grasp and walked behind me. He placed his hands on my petite waist and started to shield himself with me. Munro just stared at tom and said "Take you're hands, off of her." Tom pulled me closer to his chest and wrapped one of his large arms around my waist.

"Why? I don't want to" Munro just smirked. "Wow, and you think she's going to leave me. For a guy that can't even fight. I mean your holding a girl in front of you." He said. I pulled away from Tom's strong grasp. I was strong. Small…but really strong. "Wait, wait. Why would I leave you?" I asked standing directly between the two. Munro dropped his shoulders.

"Because, were the same. I mean I know that doesn't make sense but…maybe you just like me because im-"I cut him off and said "Because you're Munro Chambers? Because girls everywhere love you. Because why wouldn't I want to date someone who every one thinks is amazing?" Munro nodded.

No. That's not why I like you. I could completely care less about what other people think. I like you because you're funny and don't care what anyone thinks of you. I like you because you're you. But when you think otherwise… you do some stupid stuff." I finished pushing Thomas out of the way to go outside.

Munro's POV

Tom just stared blankly at me looking for words to say. "Dude, if I knew you guys were like that then I never would have-"I cut him off and said "Just forget it." I walked out of the room and swiftly turned back around deciding I wasn't done.

"I mean, do you know how long I've waited for me and Aislinn to be like this? Five years! I mean, I always liked her. Whenever she is near me, my mind goes crazy over thinking things to say just to make sure they don't sound stupid! But you, you just have the nerve to go and mess all of that up?" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"I mean I should have known. When you asked me one year ago who I thought was cute at the Latest Buzz, I said I guess Vanessa. You went and started flirting with her!" I yelled.

"Man, I'm really sorry, if I knew you liked Vanessa I wouldn't have flirted." He said really calm. "No, I don't like Vanessa. I like Aislinn. I only like Aislinn, but you. You always have to know don't you."

Tom squinted his eyes at me and said "No what?" I laughed "If girls like you. I mean Aislinn is the best thing that ever happened to me and now she thinks I don't trust her. Is that what you want? For every girl to like you? For, for Aislinn to hate me?" I yelled.

He shook his head and I huffed out a breath. "You just keep getting in the way don't you?" I said. I shook my head and walked out side to talk with Aislinn.

I saw her sitting in a chair talking with Jordan. I made my way over and heard Jordan say she was going to swim. I sat down behind Aislinn, and apparently she knew. "Go away Munro." She said. "Babe, please don't be mad. I got mad at Tom and I hit him. I mean he was talking about how much you like him and how he was going to take you away from me."

Aislinn turned around her straight hair flying in the wind. "Munro, I'm not mad because you hit him. I can't tell you not to, I'd rather you didn't but that's not why I'm mad." She said.

"Well, then why are you mad?" I asked. She tilted her head and said "I'm mad because you actually believed him. I mean I know he's you're brother and all… but you could've asked. I would have told you the truth." She smiled.

I smiled. I didn't smirk. I planted a big old smile right on my face. With teeth showing and everything. Aislinn got up and sat in my lap. She kissed me on my lips. "Just next time, if Tom says something stupid. Ask me first." She said leaning down, our noses touching.

"I promise, I will always ask you first." I said before kissing her forehead. I saw a shadow come over us. It was Tom. "What do you want?" I said bitterly before Aislinn gave me a look that said be nice.

"Look, you guys I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir any drama up. I know how much you guys like each other and it is really hard for me to watch it. I always have trouble with girls. I care about you Aislinn, but I want you to be with my brother." He said.

Aiss smiled and said, "I wanna be with him to." She giggled and kissed Tom's cheek. It made me jealous but I knew it was just friendly. I smirked and tugged the pocket of her booty shorts pulling her into my lap.

"Not too nice Aislinn." We both giggled and decided to swim. I pulled Aislinn up as she locked her legs around my back as I placed my hands under her bottom holding her to me. I decided to take advantage of this swim suite.

After swimming it was around eight and it was really freezing cold. Aislinn went inside to change and came out wearing jeans a tank top and uggs. She came and sat right in the middle of me and Jordan while Spencer started the fire. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled closer.

We all were sitting around the fire. Everyone looked happy and content. Samantha came out from her car. I turned my head to hear music being played. It was a song that kind of reminded me of Aislinn and I. Huh, maybe we were meant to be. I smiled down at Aislinn to see her smile back up at me. Everything was good. I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

**Hope you all liked that one. Check out my other stories because there is an important note in there you need to read! Love Demi! **


	8. Car Washs and Tight Tops

**Chapter 8! Thank you everyone for the great reviews I get. Hopefully I can get some more, I want to write things people want to read. Call me crazy…but that's usually how it goes :) **

It was morning time and I awoke lying on a blanket in the grass with Aislinn tangled in my arms. I snuggled her close due to the crisp warm air double dosing our faces. I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

She was snuggled in my arms and her straight hair frames her face perfectly. I knew after Argiris had put out the bonfire we laid out a blanket and watched the stars until we fell asleep. I looked at her flowy purple tank top that was rested above her belly button showing her hips bones and her piercing that shimmered in the morning light.

I kissed her soft brown hair on the top of her head. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. "Morning blue eyes." I said, a nickname I had stolen from Eli. She giggled and looked down again closing her eyes. I looked down at my watch and sighed.

"Aislinn it's 6 in the morning. People are gonna start getting up soon." I said. She frowned and pursed her lips into a pout. "Mmmm, I don't wanna get up." She said burying her face into my chest.

"Well, we don't have to if we go into my room." I suggested. She frowned and got up still attired in her clothes from the night before. "I don't get tired after waking up. Come on, we need to see what everyone's doing." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I frowned and said "Alright babe." I gave her a peck on the lips before walking into the cabin with her. She ran upstairs and what was my guess started to get dressed. I walked into my room and threw on some black shorts that showed my red and black plaid boxers and I put on a lime green v-neck. Yeah… v- necks were sort of my style.

I headed down stairs to see Aislinn wearing light wash super short shorts with a brown belt and a blue white and black flannel shirt that went a little under her fingers. I walked up to her and pulled her close to me.

I had guessed she took a short shower and curled her hair because it now smelled like vanilla and strawberries…and was curly. I sat on the couch and pulled her to sit next to me as I pulled her little legs across my laps with her back rested on the arm of the couch.

Samantha and Charlotte came in and said there good mornings. Once the living room was flooded with cast members Samantha got up and said "Today we are gonna do something a little different. Any ideas…cause I don't have any." I laughed and she looked over at Aislinn and me.

Aislinn piped in after giving me a little smile "We could wash cars. My car is in need of a good wash… it got a little messy on the ride up here." She said and Jordan nodded. Everyone agreed that they all needed car washes so Aislinn, Melinda, Jessica, and Jordan all went to get sponges, soap, and the hose.

I went outside and walked to Aislinn's car. I soon heard foot steps behind me and saw Aislinn walking towards me with a hose and bottles of soap. I smiled at her as she returned one and headed to the drivers seat, she popped open the trunk and turned on the radio. She got out window wipers and a squidgy rag. She shrugged off her flannel shirt leaving her in a very tight black tank top.

Her and Jordan looked over at me and said in union "Help?" I laughed as they said it and looked at each other after smiling. I walked over towards Aislinn and grabbed the soap and sponge. Aislinn looked up at me and said "Baby can you do the roof?" I knew I was tall enough but I wanted to see her try.

"Come on, I'm way to heavy to crawl up there." I said. She laughed and tilted her head "Please, you're not gonna crawl onto the roof, you have to reach up and clean." She said. I laughed and said "I think I want to watch you crawl up there." I smirked. "Fine." Aislinn said before crawling to the top.

Aislinn hopped onto a stool and got onto the hood of the car. She stood up and got on the roof. It kind of surprised me how easy it was for her, I mean she wasn't big AT ALL but I think it would be hard for anyone to do that.

Jordan through her a sponge and she surprisingly caught it. She got on her knees and scrubbed the roof. I got to the front of the car and stood in front of the hood. I looked at her and noticed how her breasts were practically hanging out.

She looked up and lifted her head. "Yes?" She asked. "Oh nothing! Just enjoying the view." I said lowly. I heard her giggled and then step down to the hood. She got on her knees and rested her hands on my shoulders laying them there with her hands hanging off.

She got closer shoving her breasts in my face a little. "Do you like the view now?" Aiss asked. I smirked into her breasts and rested my hands on her waist and pulled her close. I slid my hands into her back pockets.

"Love the view." We giggled and shared a small kiss. We pulled away and looked over to Char and Ray in a kissing session. Aislinn said "Wanna have some fun?" I smirked and said "When don't I want to have fun?"

She giggled and hopped out of our position. She got a long green hose and turned it to the left, she walked put her thumb into the hole making the water stop. She crept over to Ray and char and took out her thumb spraying them with water. 

Luke laughed and said "Whoa! Wait a go Aiss!" Aislinn laughed and tilted her head to the side, when Ray and Char stood back in horror. I was laughing until Ray smiled and said "Aislinn! I'm gonna get you!" He ran over to her and Aislinn dropped the hose and ran behind me.

Ray ran behind me and picked Aislinn off the ground throwing her over his shoulder. He put his hand on the back of her thigh and ran around the lawn. He stopped by the hose and put Aislinn down.

Aislinn screamed when ray sprayed her with cold water. "Ahhhhh! Ray! It's cold! Stop! Stop! Jordan help!" Aislinn yelled laughing and yelling. Jordan, Jessica, and Melinda, Annie, Samantha, Charlotte, and Alicia came rushing to her side with there hoses and buckets.

I laughed walking in front of Aislinn. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my neck and yelled "Get her!" I ran around the cars like an obstacle course and everyone followed.

After the car wash we headed into the kitchen and I sat Aislinn on the counter. "I like this tank top." I said caressing the straps of the black shirt. She just blushed and giggled. "Why?" She whispered. Man this girl loved to play it dumb.

"I think you know why Aiss." I said, lowering my head to the large amount of cleavage. I flicked my tongue out making sure know one was in the house. Aislinn tilted her head back and let out a breathy moan. I smirked.

"M-Munro, w-we shouldn't do the-this h-here." She stuttered out. I just kept going. "Where should we then?" I whispered in a husky voice. "Up-upstairs." I smirked at how she said what she wanted.

I took my head away from her breasts and put my arms under her legs hitching them to clasp around my back. I put my hands under her bottom and brought us upstairs to my room.

I laid Aislinn down soon after closing the door shut. I put one of her smooth legs over my back. I dove down and caught her lips in a fast motion. She tugged at the raven strands if hair on my head.

I took two fingers and unbuttoned her shorts. She stopped me, "Wait, we aren't going to…" She trailed off. "Aislinn, do really think this is the way im going to go about having sex with you for the first time, give me a little credit."

She shook her head. "Well, you are Munro Chambers. Who knows what goes on up there?" She said. I laughed and continued kissing her. I unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs leaving her in a cute pair of soft pink lace panties.

I trailed my finger tips down the plain of her stomach. "Munro. Please." Aislinn begged. I knew she liked playing dumb, I decided to give it a try. "Please what?" I said looking down at her.

I saw her eyes get an evil glint to them. She reached for my head and pulled me down closer. "I want to feel your fingers inside me." She whispered. Holy damn. "That's so hot Aislinn.

I pushed her panties to the side and rubbed her clitoris. "Mmmm, Munro. Faster." He obliged and went much faster. As Aislinn's moans increased and my fingers went faster I wanted to go further.

I slid one finger in her pussy and she yelped so loud I bet the everyone heard. "Ah! Munro!" Aislinn chanted. I smirked and kept the pace. I added two more fingers. After all it is her favorite number.

"Mmm! Munro fa-faster!" Aislinn screamed. "Come on baby cum for me." I demanded. "Mmm, Uhh! Munro!" And with that she released into my hand. I brought my fingers to my lips and licked all of her juices off.

I handed Aislinn her panties and shorts. As she got dressed I leaned over her face. "Damn Aislinn, screamer much?" I asked and I kissed her temples.

Luke's POV 

I was washing my car when I started to hear moaning and screaming. I being Munro's best friend know what was going on.

I look around to see everyone with confused faces. Jordan walks up to me and we share a laugh. Her being Aislinn best friend, she knows.

I watched as every ones face was lit up with horror. "Those crazy cats!" I yelled. Jordan just burst out laughing while every ones jaws dropped as realization, soon hit them.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want more chapters?**

**Let me know! Thanks you! **


End file.
